


Blush

by littlewerewolftori13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But everyone is old enough to consent, Draco blushes a lot, Draco is a little shit, Fred and George are there, Fun smut, Harry is a Tease, Kinda Crack, M/M, Passive-Aggressive Bisexuality, This is not in a particular year, Wood is there because quidditch, au where no one dies, big grouping of good things, semi-public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewerewolftori13/pseuds/littlewerewolftori13
Summary: Draco finds that teasing Harry isn't as easy as it used to be when they were younger...





	

“Potter!” A demanding voice rang down the hall, making Harry roll his eyes even as he glanced to see who it was. Draco and a couple other Slytherin's were coming out from a hidden door behind a portrait not far behind him, the ever present Crabbe and Goyle towering noticeably in the background. Harry sighed and kept walking, doing his best to ignore them. He knew what this was about anyways. There was a quidditch match coming up and Gryffindor had been doing especially well recently. In response, Draco had escalated his petty taunts, as if the thought becoming a slightly bigger annoyance than normal would shake up Harry’s playing style. It made sense that spoiled Draco would think his words were cutting, but Harry had grown up with Dudley Dursley as a constant companion and had thicker skin than even truly necessary. 

Draco’s voice rang out again, closer, and then a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around to face him. “Potter, where are you going in such a hurry?”

Without waiting for a response, he continued. “How are you feeling about the upcoming game? Not afraid you’re going to _choke_ again, are you?”

Harry brushed Draco’s hand off his shoulder casually, taking a step back to gain some distance between them. 

“Are you _still_ talking about my first snitch Draco? It’s been a long time since then, and that was the last time I choked when something hit the back of my throat, so, no. Not that worried.” Draco’s face screwed up in confusion for a second before horrified understanding spread. Harry watched, amazed, as blush spilled across Draco’s cheeks, his whole face turning red. Seeing the opportunity, Harry winked, infusing his voice with as much sweetness as he could. 

“See you on the pitch, Draco.” Then he turned and continued on to the library, excited to share what had happened with Ron and Hermione. 

 

There was a blissful few days of silence from Draco, but as tensions soared between the two teams, it seemed he had gained the confidence to start again. Ron, who was leaning against the wall next to him as they waited for classes to begin, suddenly looked behind him just before something knocked against the back of his head. Harry glanced down and picked up the piece of paper. 

It was one of Draco’s specialties, an animated drawing, this time depicting Harry being bucked off his broom. 

Harry looked up, glancing around to find Draco. When he found him leaning against the wall a few meters away, staring at Harry before raising an eyebrow challengingly, he began to make his way over. 

“This is a nice drawing Malfoy, your art skills are getting better.” Harry said, parting the group as he approached so he could stand directly in front of Draco. “Feeling nostalgic? This is from Second Year, right?” 

Draco grinned at his friends, taking a bite of the apple he held. “Doesn’t seem like that long ago now, not with another game on the way hmm? Let’s all hope you don’t get bucked off this time. Or maybe that you do.” Harry crossed his arms, letting his expression slide into smooth nonchalance. 

“Oh, I don’t think it’d be able to buck me off now, I’m a bit more… Practiced. And I _do_ like a rough ride.” Harry grinned mischievously, then turned and walked back over to Ron.

“What did you say to him, mate?” Ron asked quickly, his eyes flickering between Harry and whatever the scene was behind him. “His face went bright red and- oh man, he just left!” 

Harry glanced behind him and sure enough, there was a confused group of Slytherin's looking after the silvery blond head of hair disappearing around the nearest corner.  
“Apparently I found the one thing that he can’t make a comeback to.”

As the days counted down to the match, Harry had almost a full week of blissful silence as Draco continued to avoid him. Whenever Draco caught sight of him, he would turn the other way, cheeks pink, or ignore him in stoney, slightly embarrassed silence. Harry enjoyed the time given, sure that Draco would eventually get his nerve back and try to confront him again. He wasn’t wrong.

Just a day before the match, he came across Draco heading the opposite way down the corridor he was in. To Harry’s surprise, he was alone, and even more surprising, Draco turned to him with a snobby grin. 

“What are you doing in this part of the castle, Potter? Where are your little friends?” 

“I could ask you the same of your lackeys, Malfoy,” Harry responded with a sigh. “What do you want?” Harry looked past Draco at the corridor he had been heading for, but he hadn’t really been in a hurry to begin with so he gave Draco some of his attention. Plus, the idea of getting him flustered again, especially on the day before the game, wasn’t that unappealing.  
“Think you’re ready for the game tomorrow? However much you’ve trained, however good you think you are, I’m still going to pulverise you.” Draco spat, looking triumphant. Harry smiled and leaned against the wall. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been pulverised before, I don’t think you have it in you. Pretty sure that you don’t in fact.” Harry shrugged mildly, crossing his arms lazily. 

Draco sputtered, his face pinking already. “I don’t care what you think! It’s true, we’re going to beat you!” He fumed, sounding even more like his spoiled self than normal. Harry decided he was bored with this and pushed off the wall, stalking aggressively towards Draco, forcing him to step back unless he wanted to get run over. A small noise escaped Draco’s mouth as his back hit the opposite wall and Harry grinned. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” Footsteps suddenly echoed down the hall, followed by a voice. 

“Potter, Malfoy! What are you two doing?” Harry stepped back, smiling charmingly at Professor McGonagall.

“Nothing, Professor, I was just going to meet Ron and Hermione and Malfoy wanted have a bit of a chat. I’ll just head off, they’re waiting for me. Have a good day, Malfoy, good luck with tomorrow’s game.” Harry waved and walked away, leaving a bemused McGonagall and Draco looking like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

 

The day of the match dawned cool and crisp, a perfect day for quidditch. Harry took breakfast in the great hall with Ron and Hermione, who watched the Slytherin table where Draco was conspicuously missing with suspicion. 

“Malfoy is acting _weird_. He’s still been avoiding you?” Ron observed, directing his question to Harry as he turned back around to face him. 

“Yup, ever since that one day. He just ignores me as much as possible.” Harry said, busying himself with dipping his toast into his egg yolk and barely paying attention to the conversation. It was something that had been brought up a lot recently, but he stuck to his story. He knew why Draco was reacting like he was, and he and Draco weren’t even friends, not to mention talking about whether Draco was okay with people knowing about his private life. His friends would get the info if or when the moment came. Hermione turned to him. 

“Harry, you know if he’s still bullying you when no one else is around,-” Harry cut her off smoothly. 

“He’s not even looking at me, and I really wouldn’t call his taunts bullying to begin with.” He stood, grabbing a last piece of toast. “I promise, I’m fine guys. I’ve got to go get ready, I’ll see you after the match, yeah?” He stuck the toast in his mouth and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he left the hall. He was the first to the locker rooms, so he took his time changing, vaguely thinking over strategy for the game, but mostly enjoying the quiet. By the time he was done, Wood was in and changed as well, pacing as he went over various tactics for the game.

By the time the rest of the team had filed in and was ready, Harry was sure that they would win. Everyone was in high spirits and they seemed to be boosted even higher as they talked about the lucky weather, the Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and the house record so far. Ravenclaw was currently highest in points, but if the Gryffindor team kept winning like they had been, they would quickly overtake them.

They walked out onto the pitch together, greeted by the roar of the crowd. As they mounted their brooms, Harry took a moment to look at Draco, who was looking paler than normal, but determined. Draco looked over and caught his gaze as he realized Harry had been looking at him. Harry held his gaze as he ran his fingers suggestively over the shaft of his broomstick, then grabbed hold and gave it a stroke, trying to keep it looking like casual fidgeting to the outside viewer. Draco went red so quickly Harry was worried he was going to pass out for a second, but then the whistle was being blown and the game had begun.

 

As soon as his hand closed around the snitch, Harry was swamped. Fred and George got to him first, both of their impacts propelling him into Angelina. After that, all he could feel was the thud of another body hitting the group as they slowly drifted downwards. When they touched the ground, it was only seconds until they were swarmed by their cheering housemates.  
It seemed like ages until everyone calmed down and began to make their way back to the castle, a party already in the works. The team managed to break off to shower and change quickly, leaving Harry behind as they hurried to get to the party. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be up soon!” His only answer was twin sets of laughter and hollering as Fred and George cajoled Wood back to the castle for the party instead of staying behind to start working on the tactics for the next match. Finishing with his shower, he dried off and began to get dressed. He’d only just got the button done on his pants when he heard footsteps coming into the locker room. 

“I said I’ll be out in a second!” Harry called out, turning to grab his shirt.

“No, I don’t think you will be.” Said an unexpected voice, making Harry instinctively reach for his wand for a second before he recognized the voice. Even as he relaxed and turned to face Draco, the amount of threat in both the tightness of his voice and his posture kept Harry on his guard.

“Are you planning on keeping me busy?” Harry said, crossing his arms. Draco sneered even as the pink tinge returned to his cheeks. 

“This has to stop now, okay? I… People are starting to talk.” He dropped Harry’s gaze, seeming to get shy about it before hurriedly straightening up again as if embarrassed to show weakness. 

Harry uncrossed his arms, taking a few steps towards Draco. “Is that the only reason you want me to stop? Cause if that’s the only reason…” Harry shrugged, turning his palms out. “Shouldn’t you make the decision for you instead of the people around you?”

Draco shifted his eyes away from Harry nervously, reminding Harry that he was bare-chested. “W-well I…” He moved farther into the locker room, surprising Harry. “I don’t really… want…” Harry backed off, moving back to his locker to give Draco space. 

“Okay, I understand. I’ll stop-” Draco turned to him, cutting Harry off sharply.

“No! Ha- uh, no. I don’t want you to stop.” Harry turned to Draco with a sly grin.

“Is there anything you _do_ want me to do then, Draco~?” He asked, having caught Draco’s slip. Draco flushed, opening and closing his mouth a few times like he couldn’t think of what to say. Finally he let out a huff and stepped forward, almost clumsy as he got right in Harry’s space. He lifted a hand to the back of Harry’s neck, not directing him, just the beginning of an answer.

“I want you to do what you’ve been teasing me with for the last month.” And with that, Draco leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to Harry’s. 

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Draco kissed him with passion, actually pushing him back against the lockers in his enthusiasm. Harry let him, but took control of the kiss, slowing it and teasing Draco with his tongue until the blond whimpered against his mouth and melted. Harry slowly turned them so Draco was against the lockers, placing his arms on either side of his head and mentally cursing their height difference. Pushing up, he reclaimed Draco’s lips, at the same time pushing one of his legs between Draco’s, spreading his legs slightly and forcing him to move down the couple inches. 

A small sound left Draco’s throat as he broke away from the kiss to breathe, panting slightly. Harry didn’t pause, moving to mouth along Draco’s neck. 

“Do you like that?” Harry mumbled, pushing forward so his thigh was solidly between Draco’s legs, pressing against his hardening cock through his pants. He pulled back, admiring how pink Draco’s neck had turned under his ministrations. 

“Yes, yes,” Draco half-sighed, lifting his head to look at Harry almost shyly again. His eyes drifted to Harry’s lips and he sucked his own bottom lip in for a moment before meeting Harry’s gaze again. Harry smirked, both from knowing that Draco was so affected by him when they had barely begun, and that he really had the upper hand on Draco in something. With that in mind, Harry pecked Draco’s lips a few more times, letting his hands drag up Draco’s torso slowly, from waist to chest, pausing to rub lightly at his nipples. The blond gasped lightly, pushing his chest into Harry’s hands. When he relaxed back into the locker, Harry thrust his hips forward slightly, causing Draco to rut down onto his leg.

“Oh!” Draco looked down, seeming surprised at himself and sounding like he had the breath knocked out of him. Harry distracted him again, starting a rhythm of rubbing his nipples and thrusting until Draco started to pick up the motions, squirming pleasantly under Harry’s touch. Harry reached down with one hand, catching the hem of Draco’s shirt and slipping under it, feeling the heat of his skin as Draco undulated his torso. Harry pulled the shirt up to bare him all the way to his collarbones. As Harry admired the view, Draco took it from his hands and pulled it off, tossing it somewhere to the side. 

“Harry, more, I want bloody more.” Draco breathed out, letting his head fall back against the lockers. Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco again, dragging his hands down to the waistband of his pants. He kissed down Draco’s neck as one hand worked on the fastenings, then nibbled at his collarbone, licking broadly across a nipple as he slipped his hand inside. Draco froze, his whole body tensing as Harry pressed his palm against Draco’s cock. 

“Breathe.” Harry murmured with a smirk, tugging Draco’s pants down to give him more room to wrap his hand around the length as much as he could through the blond’s briefs, stroking as he busied his mouth with Draco’s nipples again. Draco began to whimper and writhe under his touch, his pale skin tinting pink all over in such a way that made Harry’s mouth water. With a small moan of his own, Harry dropped to his knees, covering Draco’s stomach in kisses and nipping at the crest of his hips. He pulled Draco’s pants and briefs down to rest around his ankles, mouthing at the skin of his upper thigh as it was revealed. He looked up at Draco as he slowly moved closer to his cock, stroking him slowly. 

Harry let his eyes fall to what he was doing, taking in the way the head slipped in and out of its foreskin, beginning to become pearly and slick with precome. Without thinking about it, he flicked his tongue out, tasting the bitterness and getting a small feel of the velvety softness of Draco’s cock. He hummed as he leaned forward, taking just the head into his mouth. Draco jerked above him, his hips thrusting slightly, but Harry just moved with him, not allowing him any real control. Shaky hands descended into his hair, stroking slightly and getting tangled in the longer strands as Harry swirled his tongue, sucking just enough to taste the fresh bursts of precome. Draco moaned and cursed above him as Harry slowly took him farther into his mouth, proving that he didn’t flinch when it came to things hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed all of Draco down. 

Harry used his hands to hold Draco’s hips down as he slowly took him to pieces, controlling the rhythm and pulling away whenever he felt Draco was too close. Finally Draco cried out, driven almost to the point of tears above him. 

“No, more! Just let- Let me come! Merlin’s beard Harry, you have to! I can’t!” Harry stroked Draco’s sensitive cock lightly, resting his head against the blond’s hip. 

“Say the magic word.”

“WHAT.”

“Say please.” Harry requested quietly. “You never know what good you can get if you just ask politely,” he said, managing to sound cool and collected, but his blown pupils and obvious tenting in his pants giving him away.

“Oh, that’s ridic- oh, Merlin!” Draco began, but cut off with a cry as Harry swallowed him down, using his other hand to fondle his balls. 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, please, please let me come, please,” Draco nearly snarled as he came blissfully close again… And Harry frustratingly pulled away. With a self satisfied smirk, Harry did just that, bobbing his head smoothly over Draco’s cock until he tugged urgently at Harry’s hair, trying to get him to pull off before he came. Harry promptly ignored this, instead taking Draco as deep as he could and swallowing until Draco came, howling, down his throat.

Harry pulled back and wiped hand across his lips, looking up at Draco with a self satisfied smirk. He kindly pulled his pants and underwear back up, but after pecking the corner of his mouth, he left Draco to recover. Harry stood, finding and slipping on his shirt and gathering his things from his locker. When he turned back to Draco, he found the blond was watching him with half-lidded eyes.

Neither said anything at first, Harry seeming to be waiting for Draco’s response and Draco nervously licking his lips and straightening up from where he had been slumped against the lockers.

“So is that it?” Draco asked, turning away to find his shirt so Harry wouldn’t see his reaction to whatever he said next. There was silence for a bit, almost enough to make Draco turn around to see what was happening, before Harry responded.

“It’s whatever you want it to be.” Harry said softly, closer than Draco expected, and then there was a hand on his shoulder, turning him gently. “It could be whatever we want it to be.” 

Draco let that settle in the air between them, blinking slightly in surprise. “I thought we hated each other.” He suddenly stated bluntly, something that had confused him from the first time Harry had flirted at him rather than coming back with an equally scathing response. 

“I think we’re both very passionate but have been separated by a competition against each other.” Draco was silent as he thought it over.

“And you think we could be… what?” Draco murmured, looking away from Harry’s gaze shyly. “Together?” 

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, then smiled slightly. “Maybe we should start with friends and move from there. See if we can have… something together.” 

Draco met Harry’s gaze with a slight look of relief. He bit his lip consideringly, then lifted a hand slowly to brush lightly along the edge of Harry’s lips, his eyes drifting between Harry’s stare and his lips that parted slightly under his touch.

“And… what about this?” He let his other hand fall onto Harry’s waist, gripping tightly before slowly sliding down so he could trace where Harry was still rather hard from the encounter, and reacting now to Draco’s touch. Harry inhaled sharply at his touch, his body arching into Draco’s hands before he regained control of himself. His eyes fluttered slightly as Draco pushed again a bit harder, stepping closer and forcing a breathless moan from his lips.

“Draco… I…” Harry bit his lip, closing his eyes for one indulgent moment before opening them fully and grabbing hold of Draco’s wrist to stop him. “I have a party I’m expected at. And until you make a decision of whether or not you want us to be public, we probably shouldn’t be caught doing,” Harry grinned mischievously. “Whatever it is you want to do to me.” He slowly pushed away Draco’s hand. 

“When you have a better idea of what you want, let me know. I’ll be okay with whatever decision you make. I have to go now, but I’ll see you around.” Harry stepped back, gently disengaging from Draco. He left regretfully, heading back to the castle where he got caught up in the party, quickly driving away any worry he had about him and Draco. It would return in the morning, but he’d deal with it then.

 

A few quiet days later, Harry leaned against the wall outside his classroom, jotting down some last minute changes to his homework. It had been a long couple days with classes picking up, the days shortening, and running himself ragged flying in all his free time so he could take his mind off of... things. Speaking of things… Ron nudged him urgently as he heard footsteps getting closer. He looked up quickly.

“Hello, Potter. Have you heard about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?” Harry started to sigh and stand, sure that this was some way of Draco rejecting him, but Draco began talking before he could respond. “I doubt you’ve snatched up anyone to go with besides your little friends, so I thought I’d ask you something.” Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning, suddenly realizing where this was going.

“I thought I’d allow you to take me to Hogsmeade this weekend, on one condition.” Draco sneered slightly at Ron, who looked like he was gearing up to fight even though Draco hadn’t really said anything offensive yet.

“And what’s that?” Harry smirked, feeling Ron’s gaze on him.

“I get to make you beg next time.” It took a second for the words to really hit Harry, but when they did he could feel his cheeks start to flame. Harry swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth.  
“And, ah, when exactly would that next time be?” Harry nearly stammered, having to work hard to keep his tongue from getting tangled.

“Are you doing anything right now?” Harry glanced at the door of the classroom, knowing that Draco knew he had class, but feeling like refusing now would be held over him for an indeterminate amount of time. He started shoving his things into his bag, ignoring Ron’s increasingly vehement whispers of his name. Draco stood smugly before him, waiting patiently now that he knew he was getting his way. 

“Harry, what are you doing, you can’t just skip, Flitwick said today’s spells were going to be on the test! Harry!” Ron whispered frantically.

“Ron! I’ll talk to him later. I’m suddenly not feeling well and have to go lie down. I’m even thinking of going to see Madam Pomfrey. Let him know, okay? Okay?” Harry stared Ron down until he nodded reluctantly. “You’re the best, Ron.” Harry joined Draco, who started leading him away, standing rather closer than necessary. Draco’s voice and Harry’s response could still be heard faintly as they walked away.

“You never answered me, about the weekend.”

“Yeah, course I’ll go with you. Now what were you saying about begging?..”

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the HP movies and I just saw too many opportunities. No regrets.


End file.
